


i'm so into you i can barely breathe

by hollstxin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, i'm so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstxin/pseuds/hollstxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The English teacher makes the class pair up for a project. Everyone but Clarke, and a girl at the back, has a partner. Clarke is forced to pair up with her and discovers that she is the most cold hearted person she's ever met. </p><p>(cliche, but I know you gays love it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. look what you've started

 

“C’mon guys, settle down. I know that it’s the first day back from the summer holidays, but it’s senior year and you have to get to work. You have 5 minutes to pair up, tell me who’s with who and start working. This project is due in 3 weeks. Good luck”.

 

The sound of all of the students complaining almost sounded like a choir. No one wanted to do this. It was their first day of school and Mr. Kane, Clarke’s AP English Literature teacher, was already bombarding them with work. So basically, the project was on reading two different books, belonging to different literary genres and compare and contrast them. They could read novels, graphic novels, novellas, or anything they wanted - as long as the books didn’t belong to the same genre, of course. Then, all of this had to be written like it was an essay/report. Personally, Clarke didn’t mind this project at all. She was a ferocious reader who didn’t have any difficulties analysing any form of literature. The only problem over here was that, from all of the people that she’s worked with before, she always ended up doing all the work. The only people that she could pair up with were: Cory, David and some green-eyed girl she’d never seen before. Well, too late. Cory and David had just paired up. It seemed that Clarke and that girl were the only ones left. Since the other girl didn’t seem like she was going to move anytime soon, Clarke got up and walked to her.

 

“Hi I’m Clarke. It seems that we’re the only people left who don’t have a partner. So I guess we’re partners”.

 

“And I care because?” Clarke was aghast. She would’ve never guessed that such a pretty girl could be the coldest bitch she’d ever come across. 

 

“Because this counts for your grade? And because colleges look at your grades to accept you or not?”

 

“So?” Clarke was losing it.

 

“Look, I can tell that you don’t want to work but at least agree that we’re partners. There’s no one else and I really don’t want to cause any trouble.”

 

“Congratulations princess, you’re fast to catch on.” There was an awkward silence as Clarke raised her eyebrows almost as she was begging the girl to just say yes. “Fine, I’ll be your partner for this stupid project. Not like I care”. 

 

“Thank you”. Clarke never felt so relieved. This girl was getting on her nerves. “My name’s Clarke by the way”.

 

“Who said I wanted to know your name?”

 

“Just tell me your fucking name for god’s sake! I need to tell Mr. Kane who I’m pairing up with! Please don’t make this hell worse than it already is!” Clarke was absolutely desperate. 

 

“Lexa.” 

 

“Was it that hard?”

 

“Just shut up and tell the teacher that we’re partners”. 

 

— 

 

“Lexa’s driving me insane. Does anyone have her number?” Clarke asked as she slid her food tray across the lunch table.”

 

“Who’s Lexa and why do you need her number, may I ask?” Raven curiously asked. Clarke and Raven had been friends as soon as they met in kindergarten. Raven cut Clarke’s pony tail when she stole her modelling clay. They’ve been inseparable since then. 

 

“She’s my partner for a project we’re doing in AP English Lit. I didn’t have time to plan with her when we’d work on the project so I really need to talk to her. And I don’t know where she hangs out. So I need her phone number. Fuck my life.” Clarke complained.

 

“Aw no my poor baby girl. Cry yourself a river” Raven began to stroke Clarke’s hair to mock her. “But hey, ask Octavia. She knows everyone around here.”

 

“Ask Octavia what?” Octavia asked as she sat down next to Raven.

 

“Clarke here was wondering if you know who a person named Lexa is. And, if you happen to have that person’s phone number.” Raven said. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I do have some intel on this mysterious girl named Lexa.” This immediately grabbed Clarke’s attention. “Oh, I see that now you’re paying attention to us. Do you have a crush on her?” Octavia poked Clarke’s stomach and laughed along with Raven.

 

“Just shut up and tell me”.

 

“Okay fine hoe. I’ve heard that Lexa moved from Florida about 3 years ago. She doesn’t have any siblings. That’s all I know. Ah wait, let me check what her phone number is.” Octavia began to scroll through her phone and it took her a few seconds before she found her contact. “Here” she said as she handed Clarke the phone.

 

“Thank you so much, I owe you one.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll pay your debt soon enough”. Octavia and Raven grinned at each other. 

 

— 

 

**Clarke (8:03pm):** Hey it’s Clarke, your AP English partner. I didn’t get the chance to talk to you about when we’d meet to work on our project so let’s do that now. When are you free?

 

**Lexa (8:05pm):** How on earth did you get my number? 

 

**Clarke (8:05):** I know people. But that’s not the point. The point is, when are you free?

 

**Clarke (8:58pm):** Earth to Lexa? Are you alive?

 

**Lexa (11:46pm):** Sorry I was busy. I’m free, let me see, never. 

 

**Clarke (11:47pm):** Seriously? 

 

**Lexa (11:49pm):** Never been more serious in my whole life. 

 

**Clarke (00:03am):** Look, I’m not even gonna try with you anymore. I’m gonna be in the school library every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 4pm to 5pm. You better be there. 

 

**Lexa (00:04am):** Ooh the princess is getting sassy. We’ll see about that later. 

 

**Clarke (00:07am):** Goodnight Lexa. 

 

Clarke was going mental with Lexa. She was so goddamn annoying yet pretty at the same time. Her personality is absolute shit, of course. She treats people like they’re garbage - no wonder she has no friends. However, her physical appearance is a complete different story. Her dark hair, her poignant green eyes, her long black eye-lashes, her jawline, her rosy cheeks, her collarbones - oh god her collarbones. Oh shit, Clarke was having one of those really gay moments again. “I’m so fucking gay” Clarke thought to herself as she got into bed. 


	2. is this gonna happen?

“So, did you talk to her?” Octavia asked as she leaned against the locker next to Clarke’s.

 

“Yes, I did.” 

 

“So?”

 

“So nothing.” Clarke said as she slammed her locker, making everyone look in their direction. 

 

“Hey guys! Fill me in. Did you get into her pants?” Raven appeared out of nowhere, grinning more than usual.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but I don’t like her.” 

 

“Bullshit” Raven blurted.

 

“Raven, I literally met her yesterday, _and_ , I’ve never met anyone as mean as her. Why would I like her?”

 

“Well”, Octavia and Raven exchanged smirks, “I’ve heard that hate sex is the best sex.” 

 

“Octavia! Not you too!” Clarke couldn’t take it anymore so it made her way to Arts class, alone. 

 

“She’s so into her.” Octavia whispered into Raven’s ear.

 

Clarke was late for her class, and carrying all of her biology books and having her messy blonde hair covering her vision, definitely wasn’t helping. When she finally made it to the classroom, the teacher was already in mid-lecture. Oh no. It wasn’t the teacher’s reaction she was fearing. Lexa was right there, in her arts class. _That’s all I needed_ she thought to herself, as she apologised to the teacher and found a seat.

 

"Hey princess" Clarke didn't even need to turn around to see who was speaking to her.

 

"What?"

 

"Second day and already late? You really live up to your name."

 

"Ha ha ha. Hilarious."

 

"Here to please." Lexa winked at Clarke. Clarke had to try hard not to freak out. 

 

"Oh that's great, so would you honor me with your presence at the library today?" 

 

Lexa made a face that made it look like she was thinking, but just for one second before saying "Um, no. I'm thinking of getting into detention."

 

Clarke's eyebrows never furrowed as much, "why would you purposely get into detention?"

 

"Just for the heck of it."

 

"Could you possibly save that for another day? Please?" Clarke was pouting, and she was ready to go down on her knees begging. 

 

"Okay fine, but just because you asked nicely."

 

"Thank youuuuu", she mouthed as she got back to work.

What Clarke didn't see was Lexa's green eyes staring at her more than you should stare at someone.

 

*

 

Clarke had been in the library for 34 minutes and she was about to leave. She was blaming herself for believing Lexa when she said she would be there. Of course she wouldn't. She hates Clarke. She would do anything to annoy her. Thinking about Lexa made her want to pull all of her hair off. _Well, I'd like it better if I could pull her hair while - no Clarke! No no no, you can't be falling for her_ Clarke thought as she hurriedly packed her books and made her way home, forcing herself to forget what just happened. _Lexa is so rude to me and everyone around her, and she wants to cause chaos anywhere she is! Plus she has that annoying dark hair that makes her beautiful emerald green eyes pop, and those full red lips that_ -   _God, I am falling for her._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comment below what you liked/disliked and don't hesitate on leaving suggestions


End file.
